


All My Friends Take Good Care of Me

by I_stole_a_cannon



Series: Jedi's Guide to Love, Loss, and Desperation [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: a casual one to do some foreshadowing, it's time for the monthly support group, oh yeah Kanan's here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_stole_a_cannon/pseuds/I_stole_a_cannon
Summary: It's time for the monthly meeting, and it's business as usual
Series: Jedi's Guide to Love, Loss, and Desperation [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328081
Kudos: 31





	All My Friends Take Good Care of Me

**Author's Note:**

> So.... been a hot minute... will work on getting these out more, since I got bit by the brain worm that puts me on Star Wars lockdown, and the new season is hopefully going to help out a bit. here's the one shot that got produced as a result of the cocreator and I remembering that Caleb Dume aka Kanan Jarrus was a Padawan at roughly the same time. I think I've aged him up slightly, but still.

Alyrisa looked at the occupants of the room. There were fewer members than usual, but it was field work season for most of the younglings, so they were out on some of the quieter planets getting some experience. Not to mention Verilya was out with her master, Shaak Ti, who was briefly back from Kamino. So she leaned back on her desk perch and relaxed. 

“Who’re we waiting on?” She asked no one in particular. 

“Kayha, said she wants to induct someone.” Kladinestra replied. Alyrisa furrowed her brow. She thought that they had brought everyone on already. The door pulled up and Kayha wandered in with a dude. Caledance, who had asked to sit in since they had space, raised her brow. 

“Sorry I’m late, it took some convincing.” Kayha said with a grin. Alyrisa made a gesture as if not to worry about it. 

“Always willing to wait, who’s the guest?” She asked. Kayha gestured to the kid with her. 

“This is Caleb Dume, he’s Depa’s padawan.” Kayha said.

“Hey,” He said with a wave. Alyrisa nodded. 

“Pleasure to meet you Caleb, I’m Alyrisa, you can call me Al if you want. Pull up a seat, we’ll get underway.” She said, Kayha wandered over to lean up against the desk where she was perched. “Right, let’s get this week’s meeting out of the way. Welcome to the Padawan Support Group, we’re here to make sure that we as padawans are getting the support we need. Since our masters occasionally don’t. And by occasionally I of course mean--” 

“Frequently.” Kayha remarked. That got a chuckle from the people in the room. 

“Right, so for those of you don’t know I’m Alyrisa Dorian, I’m the founder of this ragtag operation, and if you need to call a meeting for whatever reason, bring it up to me, and I’ll make sure it happens.” She said, “With that out of the way, who’s got stuff to say?” Kladinestra stood up and raised her hand. Alyrisa nodded once and gestured that she had the floor.

“I’m… I’m considering asking to take my trials.” Kladinestra said. The room fell silent. That was a serious ask. Traditionally, your master would put you up for it if they thought you could manage it. 

“Don’t you—“ Caleb tried to point out.

“Traditionally yes. But my master never will. They’re too drunk on their superiority complex.” Kladinestra said.

“Could try and get Skywalker to sponsor you,” Caledance suggested. Kayha and Kladinestra turned to her, “what? He seems fond enough of you that it couldn’t hurt to ask.” She added.

“Fair, but Windu would  _ never  _ go for it, he’s mad that Anakin’s even a Knight in the first place, not to mention Skywalker’s on campaign in the Outer Rim until the end of the month.” Alyrisa said.

“One of these days you’re gonna get into trouble for listening to the comms,” Kayha muttered.

“Listen, if they didn’t want us to hear it, they’d block the air ducts and not train us how to figure things out.” Alyrisa countered.

“Or prevent us from befriending the droids.” Caleb remarked.

“That too, but the point still stands. You’ll have to wait until next month if you want to go the Skywalker route. Anyone else you’ve gained the favor of?” Alyrisa asked.

“Plo likes my flying, but then we run into the same problem.” Kladinestra said.

“Maybe, and this is just a concept, the Jedi should stop leaving the temple.” Caledance groaned.

“It wouldn’t make your job any easier,” Kayha countered.

“Wait!” Alyrisa exclaimed. The room turned to her, “Caleb, your master’s on the council isn’t she?”

“Yeah…”

“Then let’s introduce them, if she took you on, she must have a soft spot for reckless hot heads,” 

“Hey,”

“I’m right and you know it,”

“Wait, I’m just supposed to leave my fate in a Master I barely know? No way, I’d rather wait another month and try my luck with Skywalker.” Kladinestra argued.

“We may not last another month, Skywalker might not come back,” Alyrisa rationalized.

“Don’t say that.” Caledance said.

“I don’t like that thought either, but if this war has taught us anything, then it’s that tomorrow isn’t certain, so we might as well chase what we can. Caleb, you think she’ll do it?”

“I can at least manage a meeting. But I’m not guaranteeing any more than that.” Caleb said. 

“Then it’s settled, Nestra?”

“Fine, I don’t like it, but you’re right.” Kladinestra said. She then sat back down and Caleb wandered over to start talking things over.

“Stellar, anyone else?” Alyrisa asked. Caledance raised her hand. “What can we do for our favorite medic?” 

“I’d like to put a cross room debate on the docket for the near-ish future.” She said.

“Which is?   


“Should the Jedi be getting paid for the medical services we’re giving Coruscant outside of the funding we get from all the other revenue streams the Council has.” Caledance said.

“That’s a good one, I’ll add it to the list, what brought it up?”   


“A draining of certain medical supplies that I feel like I’m reordering on a functionally weekly basis.” Caledance said. “Burns is becoming insufferable about it, and as much as I hate to agree with that hunk of junk, he’s right on this one.” She added.

“Burns? Right about anything?” Kayha joked.

“I know, I was surprised too.” Caledance responded. “So I’m planning on bringing it to the council at the next meeting, but I’ve only got fragments of an argument.”

“So you’re outsourcing it?” Caleb joked.

“Something like that,” Caledance said.   


“Well, then we’ll push it up,”

“Hate to break this up, but we’ve all got political training in 5,” Kladinestra said as she looked at the holo clock.    


“Right, you know the drill, go out in stages, and don’t get caught, go.” Alyrisa said. Slowly but surely, the padawans trickled out of the dorm, eventually leaving Alyrisa and Caleb. “So how was your first meeting?” She asked.

“Are they all like that?”   


“Sometimes, sometimes they’re more fun, or dramatic,”

“That wasn’t dramatic?”   


“Not in the slightest.” Alyrisa said. “No one yelled, there wasn’t a master interruption, and not a single lightsaber was drawn.” She added, counting things off on her fingers. 

“So when’s the next one?”   


“You’re inducted so you’ll hear about it, usually they don’t happen unless someone requests one or it’s time for a monthly one.” She said. They passed by some knights and nodded in their direction. “If there’s a debate that is time relevant, then those get scheduled well in advance, so the next one to deal with Caledance’s funding issue will probably be sometime after the Younglings get back.”

“The younglings get a say?”   


“Most of the older ones do, you have to get recommended as a youngling where as when you’re a padawan, you just have to know the right people.” She said. 

“ You make it sound like a well oiled machine,” Caleb remarked. Alyrisa let out a laugh as they neared the split in the temple that would separate them.    


“Nah, just the best attempts to be fair and just, not to mention getting a little fun in for good measure.” She said. “I’ve gotta grab something from the library, I’ll see ya later yeah?” She added as she shoved her hands in her robe’s pockets.

“What about--”

“Stall, I’ll be there in a bit. Or, maybe I won’t, still deciding.” She said, on that note, Alyrisa turned and walked toward the library and Caleb was left planning an excuse for Master Windu to explain why she hadn’t shown up yet. 

  
  



End file.
